


the king's command

by elvenloki



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Platonic Murphy/Reader, Reader hates Bellamy, violence ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: you fight bellamy bc he's being dumb





	the king's command

The forest was quiet, except for the two different groups of teenagers noisily bouncing through the trees. Clarke and Bellamy had called for the two groups, one lead by Bellamy - the hunting group - and the other lead by Clarke - the group that was supposed to gather fallen sticks and supplies for the fire, along with water. You, thanks to your superior-in-every-way skill of knife throwing, were placed on Bellamy’s ‘team’ along with Murphy, Octavia, and Miller.

Bellamy held a gun, watching for grounders at the front of the group, which you thought was borderline idiotic considering the grounders have yet to attack you head on. Regardless, you knew Bellamy was too stubborn to listen to you so you made up the rear, cautiously watching behind you, as well as in front of you, considering your distrust of most of the people you were with.

The only person you actually trusted in the camp, to almost everyone’s contempt, was Murphy. He had been your friend on the Ark, and miraculously your cells in the Skybox were next to each other. He kept you company even though you couldn’t actually see him, a metal wall dividing you both. He was the only one who knew why you were arrested, and you were the only one who knew why he was arrested, both of you making a pact to never tell anyone else the other’s crime.

You had been falling behind slightly, distracted by the beauty of the wild flowers and trees around you. Murphy noticed, stopping so you could catch up to him. You smiled at him when you walked beside Murphy, looking behind you to make sure you couldn’t see any grounders.

“You know, you only have knives, that’s not much of a weapon against the grounders.” Murphy spoke, his eyes lingering on your face.

“I can throw knives, remember?” You sassed, moving to get ahead of him teasingly. Murphy laughed as he jogged to catch up to you, nudging your shoulder with his elbow gently. Your smile grew and you pushed him back, more forcefully this time.

“Is that how you wanna play?” Murphy teased, his voice raising playfully. You giggled, nodding before you grabbed one of the knives in your pocket.

“You two, shut up. Y/N, you’re our best hunter. Get your ass up here to hunt, because that is the reason we are out here.” Bellamy’s voice boomed loudly, echoing off the trees. You rolled your eyes, leaving Murphy’s side to join Bellamy at the front.

“The reason we are out here is because you are terrible at calculating how much food to give to people, half the time people don’t get to eat because other people took too much food.” You retorted, half under your breath but half passionately loud. You passed Bellamy and walked ahead of him, scanning the area for some kind of animal.

“Not my problem.” You heard him mutter. Angrily, you turned around, an eyebrow raised.

“Not your problem? I’m sorry, aren’t you supposed to be their leader? Aren’t you supposed to feed them, protect them? Did you forget what your responsibility as a fucking leader is?” You were annoyed, not even bothering to keep your voice down now. “What the actual fuck, Bellamy?”

Murphy had ran to keep you and Bellamy separated, knowing how easily this could turn into a full out brawl against Bellamy and you. Miller ran to help, pushing Bellamy away when he stepped closer to you, his eyebrow raised in amusement. He was so much taller than you, but he was cocky and slow. That was his downfall.

“You gonna fight me?” Bellamy smirked, his eyes lighting up in playful chaos. You moved to lunge at him, but Murphy’s arms around your waist held you back.

“Murphy let me go.” You stood still, glaring daggers at Bellamy. Murphy’s arms tightened around you, knowing this tactic well.

“Yeah, Murphy, let her go. I wanna see how much fight she has in her.” That pissed you off even more. You managed to wiggle out of Murphy’s grasp, your foot kicked Bellamy in the shin. His knee bent, and you kicked him in the back of his knees, causing him to fall to the ground.

Bellamy grabbed you, pulling you down with him. He punched your stomach, and you groaned in pain but you were too fast, you pushed him so you were now straddling his chest. You started punching him repeatedly in the face, your knuckles hurt and you started to feel bad but the adrenaline rush you felt was much stronger than your willpower. You felt two pairs of arms pulling you from Bellamy, who was clutching his now bloody face, and you saw Octavia rush to her brother’s aid.

“What the fuck Y/N?” Murphy screamed. You shoved him off of you and you paced the short distance in aggravation and impatience. You leaned against a tree, your hands on your head and your elbows resting on your knees.

—

After Clarke’s group made it back to camp, she saw the state of Bellamy’s face, the lack of food in the smoke house and the bruises on your knuckles and she knew there was a fight. She sighed, and then went to check on Bellamy.

“What happened?” She seemed genuinely upset that Bellamy had gotten in another fight.

“He pissed me off.” You deadpanned, looking at the ground with a proud smile on your face.

“She attacked me because I tried to get her to hunt.” He smirked at you, provoking you.

“That’s a lie.” You glared at him.

“Whatever.” Clarke interrupted, you and Bellamy were throwing death stares at each other, and it was only a matter of time before another fight broke out. “Bell, you have to stop starting fights. The hundred are put on edge and they need a leader. Especially with the grounders everywhere.”

“Well, he is the king.” You muttered sarcastically to yourself, but Bellamy and Clarke heard it.

“And Y/N, stop instigating the  fights. You’re our best hunter, and a lot of the people here look up to you.” Clarke’s voice was stern and she seemed to know what she was talking about, but you were too consumed in freezing rage to care.

“Maybe if someone wasn’t such a bastard we would get a lot more done.” You lifted your head, ignoring the glare Bellamy shot at you as you spoke. You were proud, and stubborn. You didn’t think you were in the wrong, you were simply fighting for what you believed in. Fighting for what is right.

“Maybe you should stop waiting for Bellamy to do stuff, and do what you think is right without starting a fight.”

“What I think is right is Bellamy actually giving a shit about this camp. He doesn’t care about anyone but himself and Octavia.” You crossed your arms over your chest.

“You’d understand if you had a sister.” Bellamy muttered, looking down.

“Yeah well I don’t, so..” You trailed off, standing up to leave the drop ship.

“Where are you going?” Clarke asked, totally consumed with checking Bellamy’s wounds. You didn’t answer, you just pulled the tarp from the front of the doorway and left. 


End file.
